“Performance computation” for an aircraft, for example an aeroplane, refers to the set of operations consisting in computing a certain number of values required for the flight or the mission. This computation for example may comprise the determination or verification of the value of the takeoff speed, of the limit speed, of the mass on takeoff, of the runway length on takeoff or on landing, etc. The computations are performed with the aid of charts or generally with the aid of specialized onboard computers and/or software, mainly during flight or mission preparation.
In the details, as a function of the specific context associated with each aeroplane, of the airport context specific to each airport and of other flight environment variables, the input data to be used for the performance computation may differ substantially, rendering the computations complex.
The existing solutions for the establishment of the performance computation exhibit limitations, defects, sluggishness, sub-optimizations and as a corollary they increase the risks of errors.
In particular, the existing solutions require or necessitate numerous manual operations, generally laborious and needlessly tiring, on the part of the pilot. Manipulation of the documentation in paper form for example slows the operations down appreciably.
There exists a need for methods and systems improving this performance computation.